The Godfather
by DrummerAl
Summary: After the Death of Don Corleone, everyone became depressed, especially Sonny. He was sad and needed money and power. He was to become the new Don of the Corleone family. But once he finds a dead body with a note, everything changes.


Alex Thomas

Alex Thomas

English-3

The Godfather

The death of the Don was a devastating loss to the Corleone family, and many others. Don Corleone was a man with many friends, and many connections. His business went down tragically. The Corleone family needed to find a new Don, and the mafia needed a new Godfather. Don Corleone wanted his son, Michael, to be the new Godfather, but after he got married, he went on and had his own life. Freddie, the middle child was too weak and absent minded, so he knew that he wouldn't get the job. Santino (Sonny) was his oldest son. He was a hotheaded tank. Messing around with certain things, he got into some trouble. Sonny was to get the job. Tom Hagen, the lawyer of the Family, was to assist Sonny with the decisions he was to make to get his old man's business going again. Business was terrible for Sonny, because he was depressed from the Don's death. To take care of that, he recruited three men to join the Corleone family: Al, Col, and Jav. These men were to change the way things went around in the city of New York.

One day, when Sonny opened the door to the Corleone compound, he saw Clemenza, one of his best men, dead on the floor. Above the corpse was a note attached to the wall. It read: "It seems like the Corleone family is coming to an end. There is a lot more where this came from. But if you don't want to be a part of this "soon to be massacre," meet me in the warehouse behind the abandoned police station in two days. And bring no one, or it will be the end of the Corleone family. You better be there Santino."

This really gave Sonny something to ponder. Not knowing who this was, he was risking his life. But he didn't want more of his people dying. He would go and find out who this was and why he did it. Jav was just coming back from running some errands. As he saw Clemenza's dead body and Sonny reading the note, he was shocked himself. He was close enough to read the note out of Sonny's hands. Instead of consulting with Sonny, he would go and find out what was going on.

"Sonny! What happened?" Jav said as if he had just seen the body. Just then, Sonny shoved the note in his pocket.

"I don't know. It was probably one of the other Families. They're taking advantage of us since the Don died."

"Did they leave a note or anything?" Jav asked as if he didn't know.

"No, not that I know of," Sonny said hesitantly.

The whole family had seen the body and had no idea what was going on. Except Sonny and Jav, they were the only ones who had a clue of what was going on, but not for long. Knowing Jav, he would tell others what he shouldn't. So, after everyone had ate, Jav went upstairs to Al and Col. He told them all about the note.

"It said that he should come alone. If we go and get caught, they'll kill all of us."

"Just don't get caught then," said Al in a calm voice.

"Do you know how serious this is?" Exclaimed Jav, "What if it's just a trick, so they can whack Sonny, and then go for the rest of the Family later."

"Who did you say wrote this?" asked Col.

"I don't know. The note didn't say," Jav replied.

The next day, everyone noticed that Sonny was acting suspicious. He was shaking. And he got very angry for small thins. Everyone thought of Sonny as a fearless, strong man, but indeed he wasn't. He was scared out of his mind about the meeting tomorrow. When he was asked what was wrong, he would say, "Nothing, why do you ask?" or just make up some excuse, such as he was sick or something. He had trouble sleeping that night, as you could imagine.

As he headed towards the warehouse behind the abandoned police station, Al, Col, and Jav secretly followed behind in a cab. Once he reached the warehouse, he saw one of the members of the Barzini Family. He welcomed Sonny in, and there they were, the Barzini Family.

"Come Sonny, sit down," said Don Barzini as he motioned him over. In the meantime, Al, Col, and Jav headed to the next floor so they could look down on them over the railing and listen to what they were saying.

"You guys have to be quiet or it's going to be the end of us, got it?" Al whispered. They nodded.

"Sonny, I admit that I sent my people to kill your Capo Regime (Clemenza), but I was just testing how powerful the Corleone Family was. It looks like the death of your Don was a big hit to the Family." Don Barzini said with a smirk on his face. Sonny was sitting there in awe and anger hearing what he had to say.

"Oh that-," Col said, but to be cut off by Al.

"Shhhh! They'll here us. I realize that all this is overwhelming, but we still have to here what's going on down there."

Right then, one of Don Barzini's bodyguards said, "Did you hear something?" The three of them were praying that no one else had heard anything.

"Relax, no one is there. Right Sonny?" Asked Don Barzini.

"No, I didn't bring anyone with me," Sonny replied.

"Al right then. Sonny, let's get right to the point. I want you to become the Capo Regime for the Barzini Family. What do you say?" All what Don Barzini had said was shocking to Sonny. Sonny got up out of his chair and said, "Are you out of your mind! Who do you think I am? Why would I ever do that?"

"Because I am willing to offer you 1,000,000 in cash." Said Don Barzini still with that same smirk on his face. "Face it Sonny, the Corleone Family will soon crumble down. You're not strong enough to be the Don of the Corleone Family. With all these different businesses your father has extorted. You can't handle it. Join us and you'll get everything you've ever wanted."

"Wow, that's a good deal," said Jav.

"Shut up! I can't believe he's actually thinking about it. If he takes this deal, I swear I'm gonna-,"

"Shhhh!" Al interrupted Col.

Sonny was actually thinking about it. No one would of thought that Sonny would ever betray his own Family. But things have changed, and he was depressed. He needed the money.

"Okay, I'm in,"

"That-!" Col said, almost yelling. But Al and Jav covered his mouth just in time.

"Good," Don Barzini said. "As the Capo Regime of the Barzini's, my first task for you is to destroy the Corleone Compound. Plant a bomb in the basement and walk out casually so it wouldn't look suspicious. My men will drive you there."

"You traitor!" screamed Col. This time Al and Jav couldn't hold him back. Col pulled out the tommy gun that was strapped to his back and started firing down at the Barzini's. Sonny took a gun from one of the body guards and fired back. Al and Jav also started firing at them. But in the midst of all the firing, they escaped in one piece. They had the cab that took them there wait there. So they ran into the cab and drove off.

"I can't believe he betrayed us. We have to tell the others," said Al.

After this was over, the bodyguards turned their guns at Sonny, when one of them said, "I thought Don Barzini told you to come alone!" There was a loud bang. The bodyguard all of a sudden dropped his gun and fell to the ground with a bullet in his back.

"All of you, put your guns away," said Don Barzini as he put his own gun away. "Sonny tried to kill them, his own friends. That proves his loyalty to our Family. Sonny, why don't you come with us back to the compound?" So they went to the Barzini Compound, Sonny, feeling strong and somewhat sorry. He felt like he was letting his old man down.

Once Al, Col, and Jav reached the compound, they told everyone the news. No one believed them at first. They just ignored the three of them, or sometimes just laughed at them. After they saw that Sonny hadn't come home in two days, they finally believed them. They also told everyone about what they were planning, blowing up the Corleone Compound. Soon after they heard the news, Al, Col, and Jav assigned people certain jobs for when the Barzini's would come. One car pulled up to the compound. All the bodyguards, stationed at the windows in the compound, aimed their guns at the car. But the door opened and it was Willi Cicci. He ran into the compound at joined the others on the other side of the front door, ready to fire if they made it in. Then, another car pulled up. This was it, everyone was ready. The driver got out and opened the back door. An unknown character walked out. Bang! A shot to the head and he's dead. That started a massive rain of fire. There were more people in the car than expected. Al saw Don Barzini get out with a bunch of men surrounding him and they ran for the door. Then Al cried, "They're coming in! Get ready!" A bunch of shots were fired from the outside of the door and killed two who were guarding the door. Then Barzini slipped through the crowd and swiftly knifed Willi Cicci in the chest. He fell to the floor dead. Col and Jav ran down the stairs of the compound, encountering a couple of Barzini's, which they gunned down. Once Jav hurried down the stairs and took a turn, to come face to face with Don Barzini. Without saying anything, Jav aimed the gun to Barzini's head and fired. Bang! But it was a miss. Don Barzini whipped out his shotgun and fired right at Jav. He blew off part of his shoulder. Jav was on the floor, still alive, screaming in pain.

"I'm sorry kid, but it's just business." Said Barzini with a blow to Jav's head. Don Barzini ran up the stairs so he could get rid of everyone one there. Al was on the main floor, firing at the Barzini's. Then, everything got quiet. All of a sudden, Sonny comes barging in with his rifle and slammed Al in the stomach with it. While Al was on the floor, Sonny ran down the stairs into the basement to plant the bomb. Luckily Col had seen him run down. He went to Al and helped him up, almost getting shot in the back. But he turned around and shot the Barzini in the face and was about to take off when Al said, "Col, can you take him alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Now go and find Don Barzini. And where's Jav?"

Al ran towards the stairs leading upstairs, firing at people on the way, to find Jav laying in his own blood. It was a gruesome sight. But he couldn't do anything about it now, he had to go. As he turned to the stairs, he saw three Corleones lying dead right on the stairs and the door to the upstairs open.

Once Col got down stairs, he hid behind a huge box, peeking at what Sonny was doing. It was true, he was planting a bomb. Col had no gun on him, so he had to handle this with brute force. He ran up to Sonny and tackled Sonny to the wall, which made him drop his gun. Now it was fair.

"Sonny, you don't have to do this! Listen to me, Don Barzini is just using you to do his dirty work. In the end, he's just going to kill you like he does to everyone else. It's not worth it." Col said, hoping that Sonny would stop. Instead, Sonny punched him right on the nose and ran for his gun. But in spite of Col's bloody nose, he tripped Sonny and grabbed his gun right in time too. Now Col had the upper hand.

Al slowly walked up the stairs. Strangely, the whole compound was quiet. This could be really good, or really bad. He walked into the room only to be stabbed in the arm with a knife. Al fell to the floor looking up. It was Don Barzini.

"It's really too bad Alex, I thought you would be stronger than your old man. Looks like you're just a weakling. Ha!" laughed Barzini.

"Leave my father out of this you creep! I'm as good as him, even better!" cried Al

"Ya, right. Oh, by the way, you know how your father's death was a mystery? Well in fact, it's no mystery at all. Some of my men and I caught a glimpse of him walking through an alley all alone, and, I think you can figure out the rest." said Barzini and motioned his pistol at Al.

"Okay, this is the end now Sonny, you're really gonna get it for betraying us. Ya think your dad would've wanted this. I'm sorry Sonny, but you're now longer part of the Family. Looks like it's lights out for you."

"No, please. I'll do anything. I'm begging you! Please!" cried Sonny.

"Al right, there's one think you can do, say you're prayers." And Col gave Sonny a blow to the head. That was it, Sonny, the old Don of the Corleones and a Capo Regime for the Barzinis, he was dead. That's when Col noticed that the bomb was on the whole time, and he had no clue of how to turn the thing off. He ran up the stairs and hurried for the next staircase. As he approached the staircase, he too saw Jav's dead body. What a sight. He couldn't believe it, they were friends their whole lives. And now Jav's dead. Then, he heard Al and Don Barzini talking. Col took out his gun and snuck up the stairs.

"You ready for this Alex? I wish your father were here to see this. Say good night."

"Stop!" yelled Col as he fired a bullet at Barzini but missed. Then Barzini threw the knife at Col's chest.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Col.

"So, this is what's left in the Corleone Family. Look at you two, on the ground helpless." Laughed Barzini. Col still had his gun behind him. This was a one shot thing. He had to hit him. This was it.

"Hey Barzini?" and Col whipped out the gun and shot him in the leg and he collapsed to the ground crying in pain. Then he whispered to Al, "Al Sonny planted the bomb, but Barzini doesn't know. We don't have time to go down stairs in our condition. We have to climb out the window."

"Al right, I'm ready. You?"

"Let's do this." As they approached the window, Don Barzini asked, "Wait, ahhh, where are you going?"

"Sonny planted the bomb downstairs and it's going to go off at any second. Oh, and by the way, you won't be seeing Sonny anymore." Replied Col.

"You killed him? Noooo!" There was a big explosion down stairs. The bomb had gone off, and the explosion was making its way up stairs.

"Quickly, jump. Jump Al!" Col cried for his life.

"Noooooooooo!" Screamed Don Barzini, "Don't leave me here!

Al and Col had made it out of the Compound just in time. They both took a big hit from the fall and got a few burns, but they made it. Their car was still parked outside. Luckily it wasn't as close to the compound as some of the other cars. They got into it and drove as best they could away. They were the last of the Corleone Family. They now have to recruit new men and find a new Don and Godfather. And now, an all out war has been waged throughout the whole mafia of New York City.


End file.
